


Cita de Rutina

by YukinaGSagara



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Girugamesh (band), Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentist, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaGSagara/pseuds/YukinaGSagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién iba a imaginar que una cita normal al dentista iba a terminar en tal situación?</p><p>Esto es lo que pasa cuando suceden cosas inesperadas... como que tu viejo dentista de siempre falte al trabajo y sea sustituido por un joven, sexy y encantador hombre.</p><p> </p><p>AU<br/>GacktxSatoshi(girugämesh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cita de Rutina

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí en el 2009, en una oscura noche en que no tenía internet XD y lo hice como regalo para una amiga que siempre había tenido la fantasía(?) de un lemon así xD y elegí esta pareja porque ella ama a Gackt y yo a Satoshi :B.
> 
> Tiene un par de chistes internos entre mi amiga y yo xD como lo de "Gackty" y lo de "sonrisa de príncipe", pero bueno el no saber su origen no afecta la trama(??).
> 
> Ojalá les guste :3.

Y ahí estaba yo, en mi cita anual al dentista. No es que tuviera problemas en mis dientes, mi boca y esas cosas, tan solo era una visita de rutina que solía hacer cada año para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

 

Mi cita era a medio día, llegué unos 5 minutos antes y me senté en la sala de espera. Había bastante gente, era un establecimiento grande y reconocido así que eso no era raro. Observaba a los niños jugar en la pequeña área de juegos que tenían ahí, localizada a unos metros de mí. Había llevado a mis sobrinos un par de veces al dentista así que era como un acto de costumbre llevar mi mirada hacia allí.

 

Sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento ya que no me llamaban para pasar con el doctor, mi dentista de hace ya bastantes años, un viejo agradable y simpático que parecía siempre tener una anécdota sobre su familia para contar. No llevaba reloj así que busqué en las paredes para ver si ya era hora de mi cita. En mi búsqueda con la mirada mis ojos se clavaron por unos segundos sobre uno de los dentistas del lugar, el doctor Camui. Por alguna extraña razón de alguna u otra manera me lo encontraba cada vez que iba a una consulta, ya fuera mía o de mis sobrinos, aunque en realidad nunca había tratado con él, vamos, ni siquiera nos habíamos dirigido la palabra pero... había algo que me desconcertaba en su personalidad, lo poco que podía notar de ella cuando le miraba de lejos.

 

Los minutos seguían pasando y ahora sí estaba seguro de que la hora de mi cita ya había pasado. Me levanté y le pregunté amablemente la hora a alguien que se encontraba ahí. 12:15, definitivamente mi dentista se había retrasado, cosa realmente extraña ya que nunca me había sucedido antes. Me acerqué a la recepcionista para preguntar que sucedía, me dijo que el doctor no se había presentado, que había cancelado todas sus citas y que era raro que yo estuviera ahí ya que ella juraba que me habían llamado para cancelar. Obviamente eso no había sucedido.

 

—Puedo atenderte yo, si quieres. No tengo citas al menos en dos horas. —De repente escuché la voz de alguien llamándome por la espalda, la recepcionista siguió con sus asuntos y yo volteé a verlo. Era el doctor Camui. Vaya que era más apuesto de cerca, y su voz, su voz era muy varonil... Esperen. No crean que siempre me fijo en los hombres de esa manera, pero sin duda sé reconocer cuando alguien es atractivo. Y este hombre lo era bastante.

 

—Bueno, no estoy seguro cuando volveré a tener tiempo de venir y no me gustaría esperar hasta el próximo año, así que le acepto la consulta —dije con una sonrisa. Quizás sonreí más de lo que uno normalmente sonríe cuando va al dentista.

 

El médico me pasó a su consultorio y me pidió que me sentara en la silla mientras él iba por unas cosas. Me senté sin recostarme en el respaldo reclinado, ya saben, los típicos que hay en los dentistas. No tardó más de un minuto en volver y me pidió que me recostara en el respaldo.

 

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó mientras se colocaba unos pequeños lentes rectangulares y los típicos guantes de doctor, cuestión de higiene.

 

—Satoshi —respondí mirándole—. Y sé que usted es el doctor Camui, pero no sé su nombre...

 

—Gackt, soy Gackt Camui —respondió antes de que yo formulara la pregunta—; pero, por favor, no me hables de usted. —Asentí ante eso y él sonrió hermosamente dejándome ver sus dientes perfectos. Claro, no esperaba menos de un dentista tan atractivo como él—. ¿Algún problema en especial? —preguntó acercándose a mí y situándose a mi lado, el lugar donde me imagine se encontraría en toda la consulta.

 

—No, tan sólo es revisión de rutina, ya sabe —respondí sabiendo que obviamente él sabía a lo que me refería. Me pidió que abriera la boca y comenzó a revisarme.

 

Hizo todas esas cosas que hacen comúnmente en las revisiones de rutina. Normalmente en estos casos yo cerraba los ojos y escuchaba todo lo que mi dentista decía mientras hacía su trabajo, obviamente yo no podía hablarle pero de igual forma no era necesario, siempre me contaba historias sobre su familia y se reía de sus propios chistes, tenía muy en claro como era su trabajo así que me contaba cosas en las que yo no tuviera que intervenir; era agradable de todas formas. Pero esta vez fue muy diferente, él no decía nada, parecía estar concentrado en su trabajo, y yo por mi parte mantenía los ojos abiertos, mirándole... me parecía tan sexy. Si no fuera porque tenía la boca abierta creo que me hubiera mordido el labio inferior con el hecho de sólo mirarlo.

 

—Listo —dijo de repente y cerré la boca. No percibí cuánto tiempo fue que tardó, estaba tan concentrado mirándolo que no noté cuánto tiempo transcurrió. No me cansé de observarlo en ese lapso de tiempo... sus ojos, la forma de su boca... ¡Dios, esos labios carnosos que sentía que me llamaban! ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ausentarse mi dentista el día de hoy? Me sentía un ser demasiado lujurioso en ese momento.

 

—Y, ¿qué tal todo, doctor Camui? —pregunté más para sacarme de mis sucios pensamientos que por querer saber que tal estaba mi boca. Realmente no pensaba que fuera a tener algún problema, pero bueno, citas de rutina... ya saben.

 

—No me llames doctor Camui. Llámame Gackt, a secas... A menos que prefieras decirme de alguna otra forma, no sé, Gacchan..., Gackty... como quieras, pero no doctor Camui.

 

¿Gacchan? ¡¿Gackty?! Prácticamente apenas acababa de conocerlo y ya me pedía que lo llamara con esos sobrenombres tan... ¿melosos?. Cuando me dijo que lo llamara Gackt a secas pensé que se estaba tomando confianza muy rápido, pero después de lo último... ya no sabía qué pensar. Pero claro, se aprovechó de esa sonrisa de príncipe que tiene para simplemente hacerme asentir con una sonrisa estúpida. Aunque por supuesto que no lo llamaría Gacchan y mucho menos Gackty~.

 

—No me dijo como está todo doctor Ca... Perdón. —Me corregí—. No me dijiste como está todo, Gackt. —Me sentí algo raro hablándole así, pero bueno lo más seguro era que en unos minutos terminaría la consulta y nunca jamás volvería a tratar con él.

 

—Todo bien, Satoshi. Parece que tienes bastante higiene personal, así que está todo perfecto... perfecto como tú. —Parece que hablé demasiado rápido con lo anterior. Estaba a punto de levantarme de la silla cuando escuché eso y le miré intentando ocultar mi sorpresa. Él se alejó un poco dándome la espalda y se quitó los lentes para ponerlos en una especie de buró, se quitó también los guantes depositándolos en un cesto de basura.

 

—¿Disculpa? —Hablé intentando parecer indignado; pero creo que no funcionó. Me dirigió una mirada bastante... sensual.

 

—¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de como me miraste durante toda la consulta? —dijo acercándose a mí de nuevo. Tragué un poco de saliva intentando aparentar que no sabía de qué hablaba y expresaba con mi mirada algo como “¿qué quieres decir?”—. Bien, te lo haré más fácil.

 

Y ahora sí que no pude disimular mi mirada de asombro cuando se abrió por completo la bata y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa. ¡Era tan sexy! ¡Pero tenía que irme de ahí! O no sería responsable de lo que fuese a pasar después... y bueno, tampoco podía mostrarme como un cualquiera que cede tan fácilmente a las provocaciones de un hombre. Y justo cuando iba a levantarme de la silla decidido a salir de ahí...

 

—Yo sé que tú también quieres... —Creo que de nuevo hablé demasiado rápido. Pero bueno, es de sabios cambiar de opinión, ¿no? Sobre todo cuando tu sexy dentista se te monta en la silla antes de que puedas levantarte de ella... Oh sí, vaya que es bueno ese dicho.

 

Él tenía razón, yo también quería, sin embargo no pude evitar quedarme boquiabierto ante tal acción, y cuando por fin comenzaba a balbucear intentando decir algo coherente vi como su bata caía al suelo. Todo como en cámara lenta. Entonces le miré y él me miró, y, no sé cómo, al segundo siguiente ya nos estábamos besando.

 

Por fin esos carnosos labios, que hacía un momento atrás formaban parte de esa pequeña y corta fantasía, ya estaban entre los míos. Y no sólo tenía sus labios, sino también su lengua que exploraba hábilmente dentro de mi boca, y sus caricias que ya se encontraban desesperadamente en mi abdomen por debajo de la ropa.

 

Claro que yo no me quedé atrás. Mis manos ya se habían encargado de desabrochar por completo su camisa y acariciaban su pecho. Con eso no me parecía suficiente así que me deshice por completo de ella y comencé a acariciar con más furor su pecho, abdomen y espalda disfrutando de ese tan buen cuerpo que se cargaba.

 

Entre tanto beso y caricia comenzaba a excitarme, y más cuando él se separó de mis labios y me levantó un poco para quitarme la camiseta, la cual no tengo idea de donde cayó porque mis ojos y todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en el cuerpo de Gackt, que comenzado a sudar era aún más sexy. Me mordí el labio inferior ante tal imagen. No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia su entrepierna donde pude notar, a través de ese pantalón blanco, como él también comenzaba a excitarse.

 

Llevé mis manos hacía su pantalón para comenzar a quitarle el cinturón, pero no pude terminar con lo que me proponía porque él volvió a empujarme hacia atrás para besarme de nuevo, esta vez en el cuello mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo y aprovechaba para jugar con uno de mis pezones. Solté mis primeros gemidos del día ante eso. Mis manos volvieron a su pantalón desabrochándolo rápidamente e introduje una de mis manos para tocar su miembro por sobre la ropa interior. Fue su turno de soltar un gemido, y con esa voz tan varonil que tiene... vaya que fue un gemido sexy, de esos que te hacen sentir que lo estás haciendo bien y que debes continuar con lo que haces. Y eso hice, continué acariciando su miembro.

 

Mientras tanto él dejó mi cuello para volver a mi boca, cada vez con besos más fogosos. Claro, como ahora sabía que mi boca estaba en perfectas condiciones no temía juntar de esa manera su boca perfecta con la mía... Y que suerte que tuve. Ya quisiera toda esa gente que estaba en la sala de espera poder tener esa boca carnosa, esos blancos dientes perfectos y esa hábil lengua rosada como yo la tenía en este momento. Alto. ¡Pensar en la gente que se encontraba afuera me hizo darme cuenta que casi estaba teniendo sexo con el dentista! Porque ni siquiera era mi dentista, era el dentista. Por una milésima de segundo pasó por mi cabeza el detenerme... pero creo que Camui podía leer mi mente porque justo a la milésima de segundo siguiente ya estaba desabrochando mis pantalones y tocando mi entrepierna. Lo estaba disfrutando bastante como para detenerme.

 

Creo que él lo disfrutaba tanto como yo, quizá más porque dudo que tenga esos pequeños remordimientos de conciencia que me dan a mí, que me dan por unos pequeños instantes pero que me dan.

 

Parecía ya estar bastante desesperado porque en un rápido movimiento bajó sus propios pantalones casi hasta los tobillos y después bajó los míos, quedando éstos más abajo de mis rodillas. Siguió complaciendo mi entrepierna y se deshizo de mis boxers para estimular mi miembro en mayor escala, dejando mis boxers negros a la misma altura que se encontraban mis pantalones. Está de más decir que mis gemidos también se encontraban en una mayor escala.

 

¡Qué vergüenza si toda esa gente que estaba afuera podía escucharme! Aunque realmente sólo debería importarme la recepcionista ya que al parecer era la única que me conocía... rogaba porque no hubiera nadie más conocido allá afuera. ¡Pero bueno! Si a él parecía no importarle, siendo el que trabaja aquí y al que seguro conocía todo el mundo ¿por qué habría de importarme a mí? Talvez él no estaba gimiendo demasiado fuerte como para sentirse al menos un poco preocupado... Tenía que encargarme de eso.

 

Bajé sus boxers también dejándolos lo más abajo que mis brazos lo permitieron para comenzar ahora yo a estimular su miembro con velocidad, de arriba a abajo, y con mi mano libre comencé a acariciar sus glúteos... Vaya que este hombre tenía buen cuerpo por donde quiera que uno lo mirara, o lo tocara en este caso. Ahora sí que estaba logrando que soltara gemidos tan sonoros como los míos; muchos de ellos se ahogaban en el fogoso beso que aún manteníamos. Todo parecía muy candente, pero podía aún ser mejor...

 

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Gackt con sus habilidades especiales para leer mi mente. Se separó unos centímetros de mis labios, no sin antes morderlos sexymente, y me miró con esos ojos sensuales mientras me regalaba una sonrisa pícara. Soltó mi entrepierna, se relamió un poco dos de sus dedos y me levantó un poco para acariciar lentamente mi entrada, hasta que introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí y me hizo soltar un gemido más de placer. Todo mirándome directo a los ojos. Yo no quería cerrar por completo mis ojos para no dejar de verlo; pero cuando me metió su segundo dedo ya no pude mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo. Comenzó a moverlos circularmente y estoy seguro que mi rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, comencé a hacer gestos que seguro él disfrutaba al verlos y busqué su boca para que nos besáramos de nuevo.

 

—Hazlo ya... —dije en medio del beso mostrando lo ansioso que estaba por sentirlo dentro de mí, no sólo sus dedos sino que todo su ser. Quería sentirme uno solo con él.

 

Al escuchar eso sacó sus dedos de mí y me levantó un poco más para penetrarme por completo. Mis manos estaban ahora en su cintura y le apreté un poco cuando entró de esa forma un poco brusca. Sentí un poco de dolor y mi rostro lo mostró, lo supe porque Gackt comenzó a besarme las mejillas tiernamente, como si quisiera que ese dolor se fuera rápido. Y así sucedió, en poco rato el dolor se convirtió en placer, un placer acompañado de suaves gemidos... suaves por ser los primeros que tendría con él dentro de mí.

 

Cuando notó que el dolor se había ido comenzó a moverse, me embestía de tal forma que fue inevitable subir el tono de mis gemidos. Alcancé a escuchar un chillido que provenía de la silla, me pregunté si acaso ésta aguantaría el peso de ambos haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo. Esperaba que sí. Dudo mucho que las personas que diseñaron y construyeron esa silla lo hubieran hecho con la idea de que alguna vez fuese a ser usada para una sesión de sexo... pero tenía que soportarnos. Sería muy anti-erótico si se rompiera y ambos cayéramos, sin mencionar lo heridas que podrían quedar ciertas partes de nuestro cuerpo.

 

Pero, ¿por qué rayos pienso en eso cuando tengo sexo? ¡¿por qué rayos pensar eso cuando estoy siendo penetrado de la mejor manera por uno de los hombres más hermosos que he visto en mi vida?! Ok, creo que estoy mal.

 

Volviendo a lo importante, me di cuenta que Gackt comenzó a besar mi cuello y con una mano comenzó a estimular mi entrepierna nuevamente, con la otra me sostenía de la cadera. Era tanto el placer que mis gemidos ahora eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado teniendo en cuenta en donde nos encontrábamos. Mis manos ahora estaban en su espalda, acariciándola en rápidos movimientos de arriba a abajo, regresando una y otra vez. Lamió mi cuello recorriéndolo de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a mi boca e introducir su lengua dentro de ella para comenzar de nuevo con los besos. Besos que eran interrumpidos por mis constantes gemidos.

 

Comenzó a hacer más fuertes sus embestidas ¡Dios! Cuando yo sentía que en cualquier momento eyacularía él parecía seguir teniendo mucha energía para seguir... seguir, seguir y seguir... Realmente si me fuera posible seguiría haciéndolo todo el día, no creo que me cansara de esa sensación.

 

Pero la realidad era que mi cuerpo no daba para tanto, y hubo algo en uno de sus gemidos que me hizo pensar que él también estaba a punto de llegar. Sin embargo yo no aguanté demasiado y me vine encima de él, manchando tanto su vientre como el mío. Poco después sentí como él se venía dentro de mí y escuché como soltó un delicioso gemido de satisfacción.

 

Cayó rendido sobre mí colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, respiraba agitadamente. Yo estaba igual o más agotado que él. Estuvimos un par de minutos así, sin decir nada, tan solo escuchando nuestras respiraciones irregulares. Aún mantenía mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y los suyos estaban a cada costado de mí.

 

—¿Siempre haces esto con tus pacientes, Gackty? —pregunté para romper el silencio una vez que mi respiración se regularizó. Él se levantó un poco apoyándose en sus brazos y me lanzó una mirada curiosa.

 

—Claro que no —dijo mostrando de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa de príncipe.

 

—¿Entonces? —Ahora fui yo quien le miró con curiosidad.

 

—Lo hice contigo porque me gustas. Siempre me has gustado, desde la primera vez que te vi, hace ya algunos años. —Me miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco cuando me dijo que siempre le había gustado—. Así que me aproveché de que estábamos aquí, solos, y de esas miradas lujuriosas que me mandaste cuando te revisaba —rió un poco y yo puse boca de puchero. Estaba un poco avergonzado—. Y si no lo hacía ahora no sé cuándo podría volver a tener la oportunidad. —Terminó dándome un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios.

 

No sabía qué decir. Yo siempre veía a Gackt cada vez que venía al dentista y notaba algo en él que me desconcertaba... ¿Quizás era el hecho de que me atraía y yo no quería aceptarlo? No sé, pero comenzaba a importarme poco el pasado, ahora me sentía muy bien entre sus brazos y sus palabras sin duda movieron algo en mi corazón.

 

—Creo que... —comencé a hablar por fin— dejaré a mi viejo y simpático dentista y comenzaré a realizar mis consultas con uno nuevo; uno joven, atractivo y realmente excitante —dije mientras acariciaba su pecho con uno de mis dedos y en cuanto terminé de hablar junté mis labios con los suyos para un beso más, uno que le dejara en claro a qué nuevo dentista me refería... por si aún no le quedaba claro.

 

Pese a cualquier cosa que haya dicho antes ¡agradezco tanto a mi viejo dentista por haberse ausentado el día de hoy!

 

—Y... —continué después de aquel beso— creo que mis citas de rutina tendré que realizarlas más veces al año…

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? :BU
> 
> Cuando escribí este fic había pensado en que sólo fuera un acostón y nada más XD pero ya cuando lo estaba terminando me dio cosita por Satoshi T-T no tuve el valor para que Gackt le dijera que nada más había sido un acostón XDDD así que tuve que poner que se enamoraban lol aunque no me gusta mucho el amor random pero quería un final feliz D:.


End file.
